Terminal
by Irradiance
Summary: /TIERKREIS/ Liu, Marica, and Roberto really can't decide who's more hopeless: Asad...or Sieg.


**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own Suikoden: Tierkreis.

**A/N:** I have no idea where this came from. I don't even know why I threw Roberto in there - I guess he's just worried for his Princess. Marica was there because she seems like the type to have the female intuition, and I always thought Liu was relatively snarky, in a low-key kind of way. I apologize for the unfunny in this fic. And lack of Asad/Chrodechild. Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminal<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's hopeless."<p>

"He probably feels more hopeful than hopeless."

"Touché."

The three teenagers loitering at the plaza watched the front entrance in silence. There were two people at the steps: one, a redhead dressed in scarlet clothing, and the other, a blonde dressed in black robes with blue markings.

Asad and Chrodechild.

Marica, Roberto, and Liu continued to watch the scene: the Astrasian Princess and former Second Mage Captain of Janam were engaged in a seemingly friendly conversation. "Seemingly" because that's what it really looked like to the three curious teenagers; whatever they were talking about, it sure didn't look like it had to do with war or battling the Order, because for one thing, they couldn't be having so much fun talking about getting rid of the Order (or, well, maybe they _could;_ like joking about running them over a cliff into the ocean. Okay, maybe that was more sadistic than funny). Second, Chrodechild was smiling amiably throughout their conversation, giving a comment or two occasionally, while Asad was doing a lot of the talking, and likewise, had a smile on his face the entire time. However, they couldn't shake the feeling that the redhead seemed to be enjoying this exchange more than the blonde. Asad was practically beaming in comparison to Chrodechild's content smile.

"He's like...a teenager in love," Marica remarked, partially taken aback by what she herself had just said. Roberto and Liu exchanged awkward glances.

"Uh, Marica... he's 25, not 15," Roberto corrected, giving the Citro girl a weird look.

"It's kind of funny when Asad realizes that his intentions fly over her head," Liu said with a half-smirk. Roberto smiled sarcastically.

"He keeps getting shot down. The Princess doesn't even know," noted the young Blade.

A brief silence followed, and the three young teenagers seemed to arrive at the same realization.

"Asad is hopeless," Roberto repeated.

"I hope not," Marica sighed.

Liu smiled sheepishly. "Who knows? Maybe it'll work out for him."

"What're you guys doing?"

"Wah!" The three teenagers jumped before turning around.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Marica reprimanded. Sieg chuckled.

"Okay, okay, sorry. So, what was that about Asad being hopeless?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marica laughed nervously. Sieg was unconvinced; that smile of hers was dubious.

"Alright, now I _know_ something's up. So, spill; what, did he catch some kind of disease or somethin'?"

Liu gave a wry smile. "Er, it's more like... a sickness, actually."

"What? Does Zahra know? Let's hurry and get him checked!"

Roberto gave a half-hearted response. "Uh, no, that's not necessary."

"So are you telling me _you_ guys have the diagnosis?"

Liu, Marica, and Roberto darted their eyes between one another awkwardly before Liu answered.

"Er," he stumbled, "...Terminally ill?"

"_What_? You mean he's going to die?"

"Oh, _no_," Marica laughed nervously, smacking Liu upside the head, which startled Roberto a bit.

"_Ow_!"

She continued to laugh. "Liu's such a kidder!"

"There's pretty much no cure, though," Roberto muttered, and similarly, he was given a smack against the head, courtesy of Marica.

"_Ow_!"

"There's gotta be a cure!" Sieg insisted, oblivious to their antics.

"Well, trust me: _you_ won't find it," Marica stated plainly. Sieg was too dense to figure out Asad's supposed "sickness", let alone find the "cure." The man was lovesick, for God's sake, and Sieg was, well...all too oblivious.

"Hey, I won't know unless I try," Sieg challenged, practically singing his catchphrase.

"_That_ again," Roberto muttered, rolling his eyes. Marica and Liu sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Asad!" Sieg yelled, rushing off towards the Front Entrance.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Marica called after him. She took a step forward before feeling a tug at the back of her neck, a small sting of pain stopping her from continuing forward.

"_Ow_!"

"Forget it," Roberto groaned, tugging on one of Marica's pigtails, "he's hopeless." Of course, there was no way it could've been Liu; he wouldn't dare do something so audacious as yank her pigtails - no, not Liu. _Never_ Liu. She would've beaten him into next week.

"Hopelessly _dense_," Liu said drearily, palm to his face. "Maybe the real hopeless one here is Sieg."

Marica sighed.

"There's hope for you yet, Asad."


End file.
